


Deepest Apologies

by the_great_nagi



Series: Amane Bangs Everybody Ever [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Beads, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dacryphilia, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Ignorance of Sexuality, Non Consensual, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Sounding, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amane finally gets her revenge on a long-time rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepest Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> What I mean by ignorance of sexuality is that Amane is a straight girl and Kurou is a gay guy but Amane doesn't really give a shit.
> 
> Read the tags, and if you don't like it, don't read it.

When Kurou Tsuchiya woke up, he was alone.

The room was dark, seemingly abandoned and empty. It was full of tables, but those tables were also empty, aside from the occasional random objects or collections of dust. Upon a bit of squirming, the SHSL Onnagata was horrified to realize that his ankles were tied to wooden chair legs with what appeared to be a jump rope. His arms were given similar treatment, having been pushed together and slung over the back of the chair. However, due to his thick kimono sleeves, he had no clue what they were tied with. He tugged at the bonds with as much strength as he could muster, but due to the restricting build of his dress as well as the tightness of the cord holding him in place, he couldn't move an inch without dragging the little chair along with him.

He slumped over in his seat, which appeared to have a pointless hole cut in the bottom, breathing out a couple swear words. Of all the things he had ever really expected to happen in his life, being kidnapped after a show was not one of them. He sincerely hoped that Bunta or Susumu were just pulling a prank on him, and he could laugh it off later. He couldn't think of anyone who would, except...

He gritted his teeth. _Amane._

In all his fucking life, he never met someone so annoyingly persistent. Amane Hikari was determined to make his life a living hell. She was the worst, and every time Kurou saw her stupid face, he wanted to break her arms and legs until she was nothing more than a bloody pulp. That stupid passive-aggressive smile she'd give him whenever she'd prove him wrong just made him want to scream. He scoffed to himself. Who else would pull a stunt like this? Obviously she just wanted to scare him.

"Alright, Amane, joke's over. Untie me or I'll drag this chair across the room and shove it up your ass."

"Rude."

To his undying lack of surprise, the white-haired author responded. However, what she didn't do was actually walk into the room. He groaned angrily.

"Come on! Get your ass in here, dammit! I have to..." He swallowed roughly. Oh, his situation just got so, so much worse. _"I have to pee really badly! Come on, hurry your ass up!"_

"Oh?"

"Is that all you have to say?!" He squeezed his pale, plush thighs together to his best ability. However, the cheap jump rope held his legs to the chair, and made it far too complicated and uncomfortable to perform this action. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. He was stuck in some completely random place, probably with his worst rival watching him, and he was going to wet himself. Maybe accepting all of that soda from Hasegawa wasn't such a good idea...

Though Amane's hiding act was short-lived. A set of clicking flats came into his hearing, and she walked inside, clad in a hoodie and a fluffy skirt. It felt weird to see her so underdressed. Her heterochromatic eyes opened and shut. Once, twice, and she grinned at his sweat-drenched body. In her right hand was a whip, and a rather long one at that. There was no way this was anything more than an elaborate prank!

"C-come on, Amane, this isn't funny anymore." Kurou was stuttering like an idiot. "Let me go to the bathroom."

Something brushed against his leg, then cracking over his knee with brutal force. Amane had just whipped him right on the leg. Her smirk grew even wider. He yelped on the contact, his legs spreading open for just a second before snapping back shut.

"Don't say stuff like that, Tsuchiya-san. We're _good friends_ ," Those two words were laced with malice, "you can wet yourself in front of me! I promise not to judge you, cutie pie."

"Fuck you." 

He was responded to with another whip, this time on his lower abdomen. He clenched his thighs even tighter. Amane just whipped him right on the bladder, and he could feel it, despite his waist being covered up by a thick, bright orange obi. 

"You'd be much more comfortable if you'd just cooperate. I'll even clean your dress up afterwards!" She struck down on his tight bladder once more, hearing him squeal and block up the flow to his best ability. Three more lashes hit his abused midsection, followed by four, soon enough she was just brutally smacking his clothed abdomen over and over. He spasmed and screeched incoherently each time. Then, suddenly, she stopped, giving him a disappointed pout.

"Not peeing, huh?"

"N-not a chance..." He grinned at her, still breathing heavily. "Looks like you lose. Now take me to the bathroom."

"Nah!" She grinned even wider. "This just means I get to try my other toys on you!"

He grimaced. Not only that, but he was on the verge of losing himself. His sphincter muscles were burning, and just about ready to unclench and let go entirely. She smirked down at his misery. "You could always change your mind, you know."

"...Promise not to use any of those 'toys' on me."

"I promise you. Would I lie?" She smiled innocently, but still carrying a hint of maliciousness. But Kurou wasn't in the state to change his mind, because he had already opened the floodgates. A warm spot grew on the front of his bright red kimono, spreading down his thighs and coating his ass. A splattering noise hit his ears as his urine hit the floor, as well as a voice. He realized that voice was himself. He was moaning. How could he not? It just felt so good. For that moment of release, he was so euphoric he thought he could die. Tears streamed down his cheeks, smudging his powdery white makeup. He was going to pass out. He thought so- no, he KNEW so. Amane was grinning sadistically at him, whispering sweet words in his ear. 

When the stream finally died down, he was an exhausted wreck. His face was red, half-covered by kabuki makeup and lined with tears and sweat. His entire body was racked with shakes and shivers. A beautiful darkened line was marked in his skirt, from the big patch in his crotch all the way down to the puddle on the floor. The aforementioned patch began to get cold within mere seconds. Amane 'tsk'ed.

"Mm...This simply won't do! I can't believe it, Tsuchiya-san. I can't believe you wet yourself!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you five years old?!"

"A-amane, do--"

"Shut up!" She struck his knee hard with the whip, sending what felt like entire earthquakes up his spine. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to pretend this wasn't real, but his escape didn't last long when he heard ripping noises. The sound of tearing clothes and angered grunting filled his ear, until his entire lower body from the crotch down was exposed to the cold air. The sharp stench of cooling urine hit his face once more. "Wow, even your dick looks like one that belongs to a five-year-old! Jesus christ, why were you even born if you can't take the time to get circumcised?!" 

She gripped the most intimate part of his body, and he was right back to square one. He writhed in the seat, still given little freedom from where he was.

"Stop! I'm not even into you!"

"Oh?" She pouted. "Liar. Everyone wants to get with me. Where I used to live, people would practically lick my shoes just for me to give them some decent oral." How true this was Kurou couldn't tell, but he was more concerned with her tongue flicking over the sides of his pale, uncircumcised dick. It wasn't long before she was practically swallowing his genitals, and he hardened up quick, despite only being into boys. She backed away for a moment, still kneading her quick, skilled fingers over his foreskin. "You should be licking my shoes, you know? Maybe I should just keep you unsatisfied..."

She grinned wickedly, and ran off, leaving him sweaty, wet, and unbelievably hard. He internally evaluated her skills. She was decent enough, albeit a bit sloppy. But he couldn't fully enjoy it knowing a girl did it, and right after making him wet himself, at that. He had no clue how she could be so easily distracted. She had barely even been blowing him for two seconds. Then again, he supposed she did want to make him suffer. If and when she comes back, maybe it'd be easier to pretend it was Susumu, that filthy little tease. 

She came back a minute after he began pathetically attempting to get off with his smooth thighs. He couldn't even raise his ankles up more than an inch before hitting his heel, so performing this task made him look nothing short of moronic. Amane smirked at the dark-haired boy, now simply rubbing his bare penis against a hand or mouth that wasn't even there.

"Tsuchiya-san...I've got you something special!" Amane licked her lips. "I dunno if you'll like it, but I'm certain I will..."

She dragged a little box over and popped it open. Inside of it was a multitude of plastic and metal rods. She flicked through them while Kurou watched intently. Each one seemed to vary in size, shape, and material. They tapered off at the end, making each one look like a small letter J. He cocked his head, watching her carefully pick up the thinnest one in the box and walk back over to her captive.

"This is a sound. Ever heard of sounding?"

Her grinning made him increasingly uncomfortable. She drew her finger over the side of the metal rod. "I don't think you do. Let me educate you. You know every woman has three orifices, right? Her mouth, her cooch and her butt."

"Yeah, and...?"

"Well, you might not believe it, but men have three, too!" She approached him, licking the slightly curved end of the thin, shiny sound. "The first two are the mouth and butt, obviously. Men haaate admitting how good anal feels when they're on the receiving end, you know? But the third is the most special one...and the one nobody likes to even think about inserting stuff into!"

She crawled over, plopping down onto his bared lap and slightly shoving his butt flesh through the teeny hole in the chair. Now straddling his crotch, she ran the sound over the insides of his thighs. Even after being played with in her deathly pale hands, it was still freezing cold, and the added wetness of her saliva didn't make it much better. It only got worse when she dragged it over his still hard and unbearable erection. It didn't take her long to get bored of teasing him, and she reached the sound off to her side. When Kurou turned his head, he found she was dunking it in a bottle of lube.

"You gonna put that up my ass?"

"No, no! I have beads for that, honey." She grinned, circling the curve of the lubed-up rod over his glans. "It goes in here..." He cocked his head. There's not a hole on his cock head, right?...Wrong.

When she shoved it in, the sounds he made were _inhuman._

Kurou was beyond disappointed to find out that sounds, in fact, go into the urethra. That was the third orifice, and it burned like the fire of one-thousand suns. She worked it all the way in, deep into a place where pain melded with pleasure and soon enough he felt like he was going to piss all over again. His voice hit pitches that he couldn't even force himself to do in singing.

"A-amane! Oh god, fuck! Take it out, I can't do this!"

"Aaah? You sure?" She flicked his pounding hard-on, which looked like it was about to blow. "Sure isn't what this white sock you call a penis is saying. Must be rough, having to plug up your jizz...poor baby."

"I-I thought you said no toys!"

"Aw, Tsuchiya-san, would I keep a promise that boring? I haaaate being bored, you know. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She reached for some more stuff, but he was too busy convulsing to pay attention. There was a long torrent of "Get it out!" filling the usually silent room as Kurou desperately tried to work the sound out of his urethra. It wasn't budging, and instead just rubbed both uncomfortably and pleasurably inside of his most intimate body part. He wouldn't have even noticed when she pushed the little green pill into his mouth if it wasn't followed by a flood of water. Due to fear of asphyxiating, he swallowed, and was almost immediately attacked by another sensation.

His entire body seemed to be going up in flames from the inside out. He was burning? He was igniting? Was this what spontaneous combustion truly felt like? Nope, he was just even more hard. He was sweating. He wanted more, oh fuck, did he want more. His entire body was going to go up in flames if he didn't cum right fucking now. Amane didn't give him any attention, and instead just smiled down at his pathetic, writhing form.

"You're so cute...I wish I could see you more often like this! I think this calls for a thicker sound, don't you think?" She didn't give him time to answer, practically ripping the current rod out of his urethra. She began to jack him off at an inhuman pace with her right hand. Her left was working through the box once more, grabbing the next rod down the line. However, the brainless onnagata didn't really care. He was just about to cum. He was so close, and from his erratic rutting into her hand the author handling his dick probably noticed.

Kurou came, and yet he didn't. A lubed-up sound was jammed into his urethra, sending most of his fluid flooding back into his irritated genitalia. It was way thicker than the one he saw Amane grab. She must've been fucking with him before. The curved ending dug into all the right and wrong places, and he just wanted to flop over and die right there, with his cock being tortured and still half-covered in piss.

"Amane! Please! Ah, fuck, I gotta cum! Now! Shit, god damn!"

She smirked.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks, I've just got one more thing for you...then I'll touch you." She ran off to a chest of dresser drawers, rummaging through a few of them before pulling out a couple things.

The first was a chastity cage, much to Kurou's immense chagrin, which she locked onto his abused dick with a bit of struggle. There was a little pee hole, for when and if she decided to take the sound out. She gave him a quick tug, and he could barely feel it. She was determined to make sure he wouldn't cum until she said so. 

"Nooo..." He sobbed, his entire body shaking and shuddering. Amane remained visibly complacent, brushing a finger over his trembling thigh. Her palm drew over his hipbone, which jutted out of his skin ever so slightly. 

"Wanna cum, big boy?"

"Yeah! Fuck, you couldn't tell already?! Inept little piece of- SHIT!" She pinched his nipple halfway through the sentence, then releasing it. 

"Don't sass me, or I'll take pictures of you and post them online. Wow, if people saw you in chastity with a big metal rod jammed up your dickhole, blushing and covered in dried piss while tied up, they'd think you were some kind of pervert!"

"Nonononono! I-I'll do anything, come on!"

"Much better." She pushed her bare foot against his mouth. "You'll do anything, hm? You're gonna regret saying that. Lick." He dragged his tongue over the sole of her foot. It tasted revolting, but he continued to do so. Each toe went into his mouth one by one, and he swiped his tongue over her heel. Her foot tasted awful. It was carrying the grime of every sidewalk in Tokyo, Kurou was sure of that. But he cleaned off the bottom of her foot, and repeated the action with the other. His mouth tasted of dirt and grime, and it was a taste he couldn't lick away no matter how hard he tried.

"There. Done. Me. Orgasm. Now."

"You're not in the position to make demands, thunder thighs." She sighed, going back to grab the other thing from her dresser drawer. He grimaced, finally realizing what the purpose of the hole in the chair was.

In her right hand was a string of anal beads, dangling down. Each bead was about as wide as his clenched fist. She waved them around a little, giving him a good view of each shiny, indigo sphere, all of which were surprisingly clean. In her left hand was a remote of the same shade of blue. She dumped the lube on one of the beads and walked behind him. He couldn't see her stupid-ass face anymore.

"I paid a friend of mine to make these...oh, I've got connections." She pried apart his bared ass cheeks, which were scrunched up in the chair. She could have tied him up in a better position. It'd be better next time around, for sure. "These aren't your average beads. They viiiiibraaaate!" She pushed the first bead in without warning, causing him to literally scream. He sucked in his chest and arched his back. His mouth gaped open, letting out an excess of moans and whines as Amane pushed bead after bead into his backside. She tossed the remote up and down idly all the while.

She reached over in front of him, prying the sound out of his urethra and leaving him feeling miserably empty. He shuddered as it exited, the curve rubbing against the inside of his pathetically hard member. It went into his thick, black hair, sticking there like glue. "I think you should use urethral sounds for your hair in shows! Regular old hair clips are waaaay too mainstream..."

"W-why'd you take it out...?"

"...You're gonna need it empty, angelface." He felt light vibrations in his hole as he spoke. Then they went up drastically.

Amane, that fucking moron! She turned it up to full power in mere seconds. The beads were pushed so far up his ass that the sensation seemed to go straight to his still aphrodisiac-induced cock. His voice quivered and went all over the place as he moaned in ecstasy. His eyes rolled up into his head. After all, his vision was blurring so much he may dare call it completely worthless. His tongue lolled out. He made the face of a perfect hentai girl.

The white-haired lady who was tormenting him pulled the beads halfway out and then shoved them back in. The vibrations hit his prostate with as much force as she could muster, and he yelled out a long string of profanities. He was thrashing back and forth in bondage so tight he hadn't ever so much as imagined it. He was screaming. He was moaning. He was a complete and utter mess, and he needed to get off. Amane was going to break him. She was so nonchalant, fucking him with a toy he hadn't come up with in his wildest dreams. 

"Amane, fuck, FUCK! I'm fuckin' dying, I'm gonna die!" Tears streamed down his red, already drenched face. She patted his cheek, simply causing him to scream out even more. The beads came out once more, and all of a sudden she was shoving them roughly against that godly sweet spot. She ground them against the inside of his body, and all of a sudden, he was cumming.

The device she put over his aching dick had a pee hole, probably for people who were actually vowing celibacy. However, all he saw that came out was a torrent of white. He convulsed ridiculously, screaming out her name in a voice no better than those bottle blondes in bad porno movies. She unlocked the cage to keep from having to clean the floor. His dick stood erect, sending the stream in another direction entirely. It shot all over the remains of his silky, red kimono, as well as spurting on his legs. Amane drew the beads out, watching him shoot everywhere until his weak, feminine body couldn't take it anymore.

His spent penis made a little slapping noise as it flopped against his semen-drenched thigh. His entire body went limp. He was dead tired. She rubbed his back, finally untying his still clothed arms from what revealed itself to be a laptop charger. His legs were also freed, but he didn't want to escape. He couldn't even lift his arm without his shoulder making it flop back down like a piece of jell-o. His eyelids were heavy and his entire body was even heavier.

He had no choice but to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe you just read that


End file.
